


De mudanzas y trajes verdes

by K_RO



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_RO/pseuds/K_RO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ausentemente, Sasuke se preguntó si este era su castigo por marcharse de la villa y tratar de matar a sus amigos... de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De mudanzas y trajes verdes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y no gano nada con ella.

Naruto arrojó la pluma en el tintero, se quitó el sombrero con la izquierda, usándolo como abanico, recargó la mejilla en la palma derecha; había sido nombrado Hokage semanas atrás y estaba tan _aburrido_ que gruñirle a la pila de oficios sobre su escritorio ya le era natural. Casi podía escuchar a la vieja Tsunade burlarse desde el antro de perdición donde —no tenía duda— dedicaba sus _años dorados_.

—Lo que hacías –respondió a los reproches imaginarios—, era cargarle el trabajo a Shizune-neechan, _dattebayo._ —Haciendo un puchero, desvió la vista de los ofensivos pergaminos.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, Naruto alzó la cabeza como un cachorro excitado, esperando cualquier que lo distrajeran del aburrido, aburrido, _aburrido_ papeleo. Incluso la idea de ponerse a empacar para mudarse con Sasuke le era más atractiva, lo había estado retrasado desde que el pelinegro se fue de misión al país de la Ola. La hoja de madera dio paso a un jōnin joven de enormes cejas y una brillante dentadura.

Rock Lee y su equipo genin entraban para entregar su reporte de misión, Lee estaba a cargo de los gemelos de Neji y Ten-Ten, Hiroshi y Toshie Hyūga, los niños habían heredado los ojos claros de su padre y en el caso de Hiroshi, el mal genio, a Naruto a veces le daban ganas de revolverle el cabello para verlo tratar de conservar la compostura.

—Hola –saludó con una sonrisa—. Bienvenidos.

Toshie le devolvió el gesto, ruborizándose un poco, tiró gentilmente de su deshecha coleta. Hiroshi hizo un seco asentimiento. La sonrisa del rubio se hizo más ancha al imaginar al estoico Hiroshi fuera de quicio, tal vez se estaba volviendo igual que Kakashi-sensei por disfrutar burlarse de los genin.

—Hokage-sama —Lee interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio.

Naruto se ruborizó, no se acostumbraba a que sus compañeros de promoción le trataran con el ansiado honorifico, claro que Sasuke le llamaba _dobe;_ dejó escapar un resoplido al rememorar una de sus discusiones sin sentido:

— _¡Respeta al líder de tu aldea, Sasuke!_

— _Lo respetaría si fuera menos_ estúpido _._

— _Te voy a…_

_Con una taimada sonrisa, Sasuke lo empujó contra la pared, arrinconándolo con su cuerpo._

— _Dobe…_ yo _te voy a_ dar _._

—¿Hokage-sama?

—¿Qué? —respondió, sobresaltándose al salir de su recuerdo —. Ah, sí. ¿Cómo ha ido la misión?

Lee se envaró y entregó un largo pergamino con la misión de rango D más detallada en la historia de La Hoja, Naruto lo vio con sufrida resignación y lo tomó, en cuanto estuviese solo lo lanzaría por la ventana.

—La misión se ha cumplido exitosamente en tiempo y forma, sin bajas ni heridos, el sujeto de la misión de búsqueda y rescate fue…

—Lee —interrumpió. A veces se compadecía de los gemelos por su _efusivo_ maestro, al menos Kakashi-sensei, en su increíble desidia, lo único que le interesaba era terminar pronto para volver su atención a sus libros para adultos. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios al recordar sus días de genin—, estoy seguro de que todos los detalles están en tu reporte. –Los observo, ambos niños se veían exhaustos, la ropa y el pelo lleno de hojas y barro, cargaban una jaula en la que se distinguía un rabioso felino de afiladas garras y un lazo adornando la cabeza, Tora había intentado escapar de su dueña, de nuevo... el maldito gato todavía vivía, Naruto no sabía si apiadarse del felino o admirarse— Creo que se merecen una buena comida, vayan a descansar.

—¡No, no, Hokage-sama –contestó Lee—, lo que a ellos les hace falta es algo que haga arder la apasionada llama de su juventud! —Se volvió hacia los gemelos con evidente entusiasmo—. En cuanto regresemos a Tora, daremos cien vueltas a la aldea. —Alzó el pulgar. Agrandando la sonrisa sus dientes resplandecieron—. ¡Eso avivará su espíritu!

—¡Lee-sensei! —Los niños parecieron aterrorizados ante la idea y se volvieron a Naruto, que levantó las palmas en gesto de rendición.

«No me miren a mí —pensó Naruto—, hay cosas que ni el Hokage puede hacer», rió nervioso.

—Hokage-sama puede acompañarnos —continuó el jōnin—. Nada me complacería más que compartir esta maravillosa experiencia con mi buen amigo y dirigente.

«¿¡Qué!?»

—¡Sí! —coreó Toshie—. ¿Puede, Hokage-sama?

—Oh, no, no. —El rubio negó con las manos y la cabeza. De _ninguna_ manera iba a salir a correr con Lee, una sola vez lo había intentado y lo siguiente que pasó fue que cada _pequeña_ parte de su cuerpo dolía como el infierno y, Sasuke, jodido cabrón, lo había observado todo con su sonrisita de gilipollas. Lee, por otro lado, había asegurado con aire conocedor que todo su malestar se debía a que la ropa de Naruto no era la adecuada, sostuvo que si el rubio hubiera utilizado el _traje especial_ de Gai-sensei, no habría tenido esos tirones musculares, francamente Naruto no quería averiguarlo—. Lo siento, chicos, tengo…, ¡trabajo! —Apuntó con el pulgar a la terrible pila de pergaminos, que ahora se le antojaba más pequeña y menos aburrida—. Permisos que revisar, solicitudes de misiones de otras villas…

Lee, que asentía gravemente a todo lo que Naruto decía, interrumpió:

—Por supuesto, Hokage-sama, por supuesto. Lamentamos interrumpir su trabajo, será en otra ocasión. Vámonos. —Mientras se retiraban, Naruto alcanzó a escuchar—: Es por eso que les insisto en que los reportes de misión deben hacerse correctamente. No importa si son misiones de rango D. Hokage-sama es un hombre muy ocupado y es nuestra obligación proporcionarle toda la información…

El rubio suspiró derrotado, agarró con brío la pluma, la sumergió en la tinta con un bien practicado movimiento y… arrojó los papeles, la pluma y el escritorio por la ventana.

**~0~**

Sasuke estaba cabreado, mucho, y por diversos motivos, el primero era esta maldita misión a la que no le veía fin. El país de la Ola había sido azotado por un tifón que había causado daños estructurales en muchos edificios de vivienda, razón por la que debían ser demolidos y reconstruidos. Sasuke había aceptado ir porque Inari, ahora un renombrado arquitecto como lo fuera su abuelo, le había pedido ayuda a Naruto como un favor personal y el rubio, incapaz de asistir por su nuevo nombramiento, le había escurrido el bulto a Sasuke y al resto de sus compañeros del equipo 7. Así, las dos semanas originales se habían convertido en seis y no estaban ni cerca de terminar, pero la segunda y más importante razón por la que el pelinegro deseaba cortar algunas cabezas era Sai, existía un límite para lo que un hombre podía soportarlo y Sasuke se estaba acercando peligrosamente a él.

—Por eso, Sasuke-san, es que pienso que Naruto-kun debe ser muy ruidoso en la cama, ¿él es como una chica, no? Sakura-san grita bastante cuando nosotros…—El ex miembro de RAIZ hablaba mientras terminaba de imprimir los kanjis que formaban el nombre «Naruto» en un enorme cartel de madera, listo para colocarlo en cuanto el puente estuviera listo.

—¡Sai, maldita sea! Deja de hablar de nuestra vida privada —gritó Sakura detrás de ellos.

Sai la miró completamente extrañado.

—Pero Sakura-san, no puede ser privada cuando los vecinos nos escuchan y se quejan. —Se volvió hacia Sasuke—. La verdad es que las paredes del edificio son muy delgadas, quizá el constructor tenía alguna perversión oculta.

La _kunoichi_ , que llevaba una pesada carga de troncos, los manipuló con facilidad y los apuntó a su novio.

—Una palabra más y te haré pulpa, ¿entendido?

Sai le sonrió con ternura, sin el menor atisbo de miedo.

—Como el agua, cariño.

Sasuke resopló con fastidio, tomó su propio fardo de madera para llevarla al área donde estaban trabajando e ignoró a Sai, que por muy asqueroso que fuera, en realidad era el menor de sus problemas.

Kakashi, Gai y Yamato estaban designados a supervisar la obra, los primeros estaban en uno de sus eternos y estúpidos retos —aunque Kakashi se dedicaba más a ignorar a Gai que a competir—, el tercero se encontraba haciendo crecer árboles.

—¡Ya verás, Kakashi! Terminaré con estos pilares antes que tú. —Maito enterró en el lecho marino una enorme columna de madera para continuar la construcción del puente, el jōnin de pelo plateado hacia caso omiso de su eterno rival, con su rostro enterrado en su sempiterno libro naranja—. Si no lo consigo —continuó—, cargaré a Sasuke-kun sobre mi espalda de vuelta a La Hoja.

Con un chasquido, Hatake cerró el _Icha Icha Paradise_ y preguntó:

—¿Todo el camino?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero no perderé —aseguró con llamas en sus pupilas y un ocaso artificial a su espalda—, la poderosa flama de los jóvenes que han venido con nosotros me impulsa.

Kakashi viró para enfocar a Sasuke y una perversa sonrisa se dibujo detrás de la máscara azul.

Sasuke tomó a Kusanagi con una mano, el _sharingan_ girando peligrosamente en sus ojos, una brillante esfera de energía brilló en su mano contraria con el característico sonido de un millar de aves.

**~0~**

—Naruto-niichan, no has movido un dedo _._

—Cállate, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru, ahora un chūnin, alzó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad, la casa de Naruto era un desastre: ropa a medio empacar, armas desperdigadas por el piso, cajas con toda clase de basura que había que llevar al contenedor y, ¿qué demonios era _eso_?, parecía una pirámide hecha con envases de ramen instantáneo.

El Hokage se dirigió a la cocina, despejó la abarrotada mesa donde depositó dos tazones con ramen Ichiraku y señaló una silla milagrosamente vacía mientras botaba lo que estuviera en la otra. Konohamaru dudó antes de unirse con una resignada sonrisa, en amigable silencio dieron gracias por los alimentos y empezaron a comer.

—¿Sabes que Sasuke-san va a asesinarte? —mencionó el más joven con malicia.

Después de una conversación en la que terminaron liándose a puñetazos y teniendo sexo de reconciliación, convinieron en que el rubio se mudaría a la casa del pelinegro. Antes de que Uchiha saliera al país de la Ola, Naruto había quedado muy formalito en que cuando regresara, sus cosas ya estarían instaladas en la residencia Uchiha, argumentando que sin Sasuke respirándole en el cuello por fin podía relajarse y hacer lo que quisiera. A más de un mes de la salida del pelinegro, el departamento del rubio parecía zona de guerra, Naruto suspiró con desanimo, luego formó una enorme sonrisa en su cara y tomó una enorme cantidad de ramen, con la boca llena de fideos dijo:

—Todavía sigue en el país de la Ola. —Tragó el bocado junto con un sorbo de leche que Konohamaru esperaba sinceramente todavía sirviera y continuó—: antes de que vuelva, empacaré y limpiaré la casa. Sasuke jamás se enterará, es un plan perfecto, _dattebayo_.

—Naruto-niichan, no sé…

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

—Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama… ¡Naruto, carajo!

El rubio abrió para encontrarse con Ino, que sustituía a Sakura como su asistente, se encontraba zapateando y con cara de pocos amigos bajo el dintel de la puerta.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda.

—Ino, buen día, _'ttebayo_.

—Tú, excusa barata de Hokage —refunfuñó—. No voy a permitir que me dejes quedar mal con Sakura y su enorme frente. Aun tienes trabajo que hacer, así que muévete.

—Ah, Ino. —Naruto puso su mano detrás de la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello—. Sobre eso… me tomaré el día libre, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que puedes manejarlo sola.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar. Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente. Todavía tengo equipos de genin recogiendo pergaminos desperdigados por _accidente._ —Terminó la última palabra con sorna. Con su dedo índice comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho—. Te vas a la oficina. Ahora. Y no quiero ver tu perezoso culo levantarse de la silla hasta que hayas terminado, ¿entendido?

—Pero Ino.

—Ahora. —La rubia crujió los nudillos.

— Por eso digo que ya voy. —Tragó saliva y lanzó una carcajada nerviosa—. Con un poco de tu ayuda podré tener la papelería lista y cambiarme de casa antes de que llegue Sasuke-teme, ¿no es así, Konohamaru? —Cuando se dio la vuelta, la cocina estaba vacía—. ¿Konohamaru?

**~0~**

—Saluden a Naruto de mi parte. —Inari pidió, despidiéndose junto con su abuelo de los ninjas de la Hoja con un firme apretón de manos.

—Es increíble lo que los ninjas de La Hoja pueden hacer —Tazuna dijo, impresionado por la rapidez con la que el grupo había terminado.

—¡Es cierto!—convino su nieto—, ¡Gai-san y Kakashi-san son impresionantes!

—Para nosotros es un placer, Tazuna-san, Inari-kun —contestó Sakura, mientras Kakashi se despedía del resto de las personas y Yamato enviaba un ave a Konoha.

Sasuke farfulló la despedida, ignorando al resto, comenzó el viaje de vuelta.

—Sasuke-kun. —Escuchó a sus espaldas.

—No.

—Vamos, Sasuke. —Kakashi intervino felizmente, su cabeza apenas distinguible detrás de su nefasto libro, el aludido no tenía que voltear para saber que su antiguo maestro se estaba _divirtiendo_ —. Un reto es un reto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —coincidió Sai—. El objetivo de un reto es el compromiso de que el pago por perder será cumplido.

—Sasuke-kun. —Gai le tomó del brazo con ríos de lágrimas recorriendo su cara—. ¿Cómo venceré a Kakashi de esta forma? La llama que arde en mí se apagará si no cumplo mi palabra.

—No me interesa. —Con un tirón recuperó su extremidad y aceleró el paso.

—Vamos, Sasuke. —Sakura se unió.

—¡Que no, coño!

**~0~**

Un águila mensajera se posó en el alféizar de la ventana, observó con sus ojos afilados a un montón de rubios correteando por todo el lugar, con un graznido estiró la pata izquierda y mostró el pergamino enrollado en ella. Al ver que ninguno le prestaba atención, el ave, dispuesta a concluir su misión, se posó en el escritorio y rasgó los papeles que tuvo a su alcance con sus afiladas garras.

—¡Ah, maldita sea! —Naruto la espantó con un movimiento de su brazo—. Jodidos bichos.

El águila graznó su descontento y volvió a estirar la pata.

—¡Más mensajes! Grandioso, como si no tuviera suficiente aquí. Dime, ¿alguien está herido?, ¿acaba de estallar una guerra civil?, ¿se han terminado las reservas mundiales de ramen?

El animal ladeó la cabeza, Naruto se sintió estúpido.

—Toma el pergamino y ponlo en la pila, ´ _ttebayo —_ ordenó a uno de sus clones.

—Es de Yamato-taicho —replicó el clon—, ¿quieres leerlo?

Naruto, que estaba escribiendo furiosamente, replicó:

—Seguramente es una actualización, la última vez que supe de ellos iban por la mitad del camino. —Con un suspiro resignado, Naruto-clon dejó caer el documento en el cúmulo de papeles arriba de una silla y siguió trabajando.

**~0~**

Maito, con la piel pálida y los hombros caídos, arrastraba los pies varios metros atrás del grupo, sus compañeros comenzaban a sentirse más nerviosos con ese ánimo pasivo que con su general exceso de energía, Sai incluso había intentado hablar con él y lo único que había conseguido era hacerlo sollozar.

—Es culpa tuya, Sasuke. —Kakashi mencionó, fastidiado por el incesante sonido.

Uchiha no contestó.

—Kakashi-sensei —Sakura alegó—, es culpa tuya, Sasuke no…

—No me importa de quien sea la culpa —interrumpió Yamato, haciendo ese gesto que aterrorizaba a Naruto, sus compañeros dieron un nervioso paso atrás—. Tú —apuntó al hombre de pelo plateado—, vas a retar a Gai y él _va_ a ganar para que se calle de una buena vez.

Kakashi suspiró, cerró su lectura y se volvió a su eterno rival.

—Oye, Gai, te apuesto a que llego antes que tú a Konoha.

**~0~**

Después de dos días de trabajo sin descanso, Ino por fin lo dejó escapar, el Hokage se arrastró de vuelta a su hogar cansado, hambriento y con un nuevo temor por las mujeres. Suspirando, se acostó en el sofá de su sala y le echó una ojeada a su desorganizado apartamento, gruñó, necesitaba acabar de una buena vez antes que apareciera _otra_ cosa que necesitara su atención, o peor, que llegara Sasuke, levantándose, masculló.

—Manos a la obra, _'ttebayo_.

Seis horas después, contaba con varias cajas embaladas, realmente no era consciente de cuantas cosas había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Sus músculos comenzaron a quejarse, pasaba demasiado tiempo sentado obedeciendo a mujeres irascibles.

Miró casi con pena su pirámide de ramen antes de embolsarla con el cuidado que merecía y se dirigió al closet para empacar su ropa, dentro de él encontró cinco ryōs y una conocida prenda de _spandex_ color verde, el rubio la cogió y la estiró un par de veces, ¿qué podía perder?, con decisión se quitó lo que llevaba puesto y haciendo malabares se obligó a entrar en el traje.

—Todavía me queda —anunció. Cogió lo demás de su ropa y continuó empacando.

**~0~**

Umino Iruka estaba de turno en las puertas de la villa, según sus informes no estaba programado que ningún equipo regresara de misión hoy, le dio un trago a su taza de té y continuó revisando los trabajos de sus alumnos, cuando alzó la mirada, se sorprendió al toparse con una enorme nube de polvo avanzando a gran velocidad. Entrecerró los ojos.

«¿Ese es Kakashi… y Gai-san?»

En efecto, los jōnin venían a toda marcha por el sendero principal, apenas a sus espaldas se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo. Hatake y Maito atravesaron el enorme umbral con poquísima diferencia.

—Te gané, Kakashi. Ahora estamos empatados. —Danzando, Gai celebró su victoria.

—Sí, sí —respondió Kakashi sin interés, luego se acercó a Umino y susurró en su oído—. Iruka-sensei,estoy en casa _._

Umino se alejó del hombre, que empezaba a rodearlo con los brazos.

—¿Eh?, Kakashi, muchachos, bienvenidos, llegan antes de lo planeado.

—Verás, Iruka-san… —Sai empezó, pero su novia le cerró la boca con una mano y nerviosa respondió:

—Iruka-sensei, no quieres saber.

—No voy a volver a salir de misión con ustedes —Yamato anunció sin aire por la larga carrera—. Jamás

Sasuke los miró mal, continuó caminando para entregar el reporte y alejarse de esos locos lo antes posible.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó el maestro—. ¡Kakashi, quita!

**~0~**

Sasuke sacó su llave y abrió la entrada de la residencia Uchiha. Si volvía a escuchar algo sobre «el poder de la juventud» se volvería un ninja renegado, otra vez.

—Estoy en casa —anunció, dejando en el suelo su mochila.

El silencio le devolvió el saludo. En la torre Hokage, Ino había mencionado que Naruto se había ido ya y Sasuke supuso que se encontraba aquí, recorriendo los pasillos se dio cuenta que ninguna de las cosas de Naruto estaban donde el rubio dijo.

—¿Cuándo este inútil ha hecho algo bien? —murmuró para sí mismo, saliendo para encontrar a su estúpido novio.

**~0~**

Naruto se hallaba levantando una pesada caja llena de armamento que debía afilar cuando un golpe fuerte anunció la entrada de alguien.

—¿Sasuke? —El rubio dejo caer el recipiente y se dirigió al pelinegro —. Llegaste...

Uchiha enarcó una ceja, echó un vistazo a su alrededor: cajas, ropa y un montón de porquerías que no quería ni clasificar.

—¿Qué está…?

—Lo siento —Naruto comenzó—. Quería terminar antes que llegaras a casa, ¡incluso me puse el traje especial de Gai-sensei!

«¿Se puede ser más estúpido?», Uchiha suspiró, listo para insultarlo de nuevo, cuando notó lo que estaba usando: llevaba puesto un traje verde de tela elástica como el que usaban Gai y Lee.

Ausentemente, Sasuke se preguntó si este era su castigo por marcharse de la villa y tratar de matar a sus amigos... de nuevo. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—¿Esto? —Naruto jaló la tela sobre su pecho—. Gai-sensei me lo obsequió cuando tenía trece. Aún me queda, mira. —Dio vuelta sobre su eje para demostrar que se veía bien.

Sasuke no sabía si golpearse la cabeza o la cabeza de Naruto, y en esas asesinar a Gai también _._ Se frotó el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

—Termina de una buena vez y ven a casa —siseó entre dientes y dio media vuelta

Naruto hizo un puchero, pero se agachó para volver a coger su carga.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, se volvió para advertir al rubio que no pensara ni por un instante que cenarían ramen.

El infernal traje verde abrazaba con fuerza el formado cuerpo de Naruto, incluso se transparentaba donde las fibras ya no daban para estirarse; las orillas de las mangas y las piernas se enroscaban sinuosamente en brazos y muslos, dejando entrever la deliciosa piel dorada; en la espalda, mojada de sudor, se notaba el juego de músculos trabajar cuando se movía y, hacia abajo, más abajo… Naruto no llevaba ropa interior.

Sasuke tragó. Duro. En tres pasos agarró a Naruto y lo arrojó a la cama.

—¿Qué…? —Naruto intentó alzarse, la boca del pelinegro se lo impidió.

—Este traje es horrible —murmuró con una sonrisita torcida—, tengo que quitártelo. — Agarró la prenda del cuello e intentó rasgarla.

El rubio se resistió, tomando los brazos del pelinegro.

—¡Vas a romper mi traje especial!

—¡Cállate! —respondió, soltándose—. ¿Sabes lo que tuve que soportar en esta misión? Estoy harto de Gai, de Kakashi, de _Sai_. Yo solo quería terminar de una buena vez y regresar a casa—. Se acercó al oído del rubio para susurrar—: ¡Y tú me recibes, vestido así! —Lamió el pabellón del oído—. Se te ve todo… -Con su mano rodeó el miembro del Hokage, acariciándolo a través de la tela.

—Eso no es… —Naruto murmuró avergonzado

—¿No? —respondió Uchiha con una sonrisa ladina—, ¿vas a decirme que no es cierto? Quizá deba ponerte enfrente de un espejo para que te des cuenta de lo obsceno que te ves. —El Hokage se ruborizó, pero respondió el feroz beso—. Completamente obsceno.

Uchiha descendió por el cuerpo menudo hasta dejar su nariz a la altura de la creciente erección de su pareja, lentamente la recorrió con el rostro hasta que la sintió dura y palpitante a través de la tela verde., abrió la boca y la envolvió para morderla gentilmente.

—Sasuke…—repetía el Hokage, sofocado—. Tú… estúpido… deja-deja de burlarte de mí.

El aludido se rió, pasó su diestra entre las piernas del rubio, comenzando a delinear el perineo.

—No me estoy burlando de ti.

La tela mojada creaba fricción donde Sasuke tocaba, con la mano contraria comenzó a quitarse su uniforme, Naruto se enderezó y dijo:

—Déjame.

Mientras el rubio maniobraba pasa sacarle a Sasuke el uniforme, Uchiha buscaba algo con qué cortar la tela elástica, estiró la mano a la mesita de noche hasta encontrar un _kunai_ oxidado, lo maniobró y cortó la tela para dejar entrever los pequeños y oscuros pezones.

—Sasu… —Naruto gimió al sentir los dedos grandes de Sasuke bordear las pequeñas protuberancias y los besos desesperados en sus labios, sus mejillas.

—Mírate —susurró, montándose encima de su amante—, caliente y _mío._

—Tuyo.

Sasuke, con la afilada punta del arma rasgó otro agujero para dejar salir la polla de Naruto, la rodeó con su mano y empezó a acariciarla. El rubio hizo lo propio y pronto ambos jadeaban mientras sus erecciones resbalaban entre sí. Desgajó la tela hasta encontrar el esfínter del rubio, con dedos hábiles introdujo uno y se tragó el gemido que produjo en su pareja, pronto un segundo y un tercero se unieron. Abriendo más las piernas de Naruto, se introdujo en un cuidadoso empujón.

—¡Ah, Sasuke!

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó preocupado, el rubio negó con la cabeza y se estiró por un beso.

No iban a durar, los meses de abstinencia estaban cobrando factura. Sasuke se regodeó en el olor de Naruto, su piel, sus gemidos, en la manera en que cerraba sus increíbles ojos azules a la hora del orgasmo.

Con un gemido necesitado Naruto alcanzó el éxtasis, apenas después de eso el pelinegro le siguió. Cansados y satisfechos se quedaron en la cama adormilados, minutos más tarde Naruto hizo amago de levantarse, Uchiha lo detuvo con un brazo.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Necesito un baño y quitarme este traje.

—Deja, duérmete.

Naruto rió antes de apoyar la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro. Cuando despertó la cama estaba vacía, olía deliciosamente a ramen y sus cosas estaban empacadas.

**~0~**

—Sasuke, arruinaste mi traje, vas a conseguirme uno nuevo.

—Ni sueñes, _usuratonkachi_.

Naruto resopló, pero no dijo nada, seguro que Lee no tendría inconveniente en obsequiarle uno. Y podría usarlo la siguiente vez que le tocara limpiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiroshi: Nombre de varón, significa 'generosidad'. Es uno de los nombres más antiguos de Japón.
> 
> Toshie: (o Toshi) Nombre de chica, significa 'reflejo en el espejo'
> 
> Mudarse es un coñazo. Uno nunca sabe en realidad cuantas cosas tiene hasta que le toca meter todo en cajas de cartón y maletas, entonces deseas no haber empezado en primer lugar y lo dejas pasar… y lo dejas pasar… hasta que te quedan unos días para mudarte y estás dando vueltas acomodando cosas sin ton ni son… no es que me haya pasado nunca, no.
> 
> Mi eterno agradecimiento a Ayánn, por ayudarme con la corrección y edición de esta historia. Gracias cariño!


End file.
